BIG Marvel TeamUps
by Big Chapters
Summary: Marvel Team-Ups with my OC's from the BIG Chapters Universe. Issue 2: Nate Grey AKA X-Man teams up with my OC Dream-Engine against the Human-Cannon!
1. Wolverine & Jack

_**Part 1:**_

A crossover between two heroic universes. Many are still to come, but for now let's stick to what's happening on present day Earth of the BIG Universe where Wolverine from the Marvel Universe Earth comes to visit. These rifts are caused unknown to the heroes. They don't know they're on a different Earth and just think the new hero they meet is one never encountered before.

Manhattan. An alley-way beside a tavern. The man called Wolverine, or Logan, to his friends is taking care of some trouble a biker caused in the tavern. The cold metallic claws that release from the mutant's knuckles slowly extend, cutting the skin and stabbing the biker softly but causing great damage. Throwing the injured biker to the ground, Wolverine gets on his motorcycle and drives away.

"That'll teach him to mess with me in the future." he grunts as the wind blows harshly against him on the high way.

Ten minutes of driving, Logan stops at a petrol station for his journey into the Big Apple.

Back on the road, less than five minutes since he departed from the petrol station, a massive truck comes speeding up the wrong side of the road. Being a dark night, Logan found it hard enough to see. And with two big headlights flashing ahead of him, he had no time to think.

The truck had him and his bike flattened. Something's not right here, Logan thought to himself.

After the truck had removed itself from Logan and his now flattened motorcycle, the truck driver stepped out from the vehicle, his blue top and red body warmer barely visible in the night, with the trucks headlights the only source of light.

"Well, what have we got here? I went and squashed the poor critter like a bug." the truck-driver said in a western accent.

"I-I'll survive." Logan said, standing up to brush down his tattered clothes.

"W-was t-talking 'bout the bike. But n-now you mention it. How're you still alive?" the truck driver asked in surprise.

Without saying anything, Wolverine released his claws, three on each hand.

Stepping towards the truck driver, the driver instinctively stepped backwards.

"W-what're those?" the driver asked, pointing towards Logan's claws.

"Fully coated Adamantium claws. My whole skeletons laced in the stuff. So to answer your question: they're your worst nightmare."

At first, the truck driver was in shock. But after a few seconds, the driver laughed and took his cap off, revealing a metallic left eye. The truck driver laughed again and removed the glove on his right hand.

"Haven't had to show this to anyone in a long, long time. I guess that makes you lucky." the truck driver boasted. "What do you think?"

Without any warning, the truck drivers metallic hand, with blades for fingers and a thumb had pierced through Logan's stomach.

"Raaaaaaaargh!"

"Hurts, don't it? If your healing powers help you out this time, you can call me Wild-Blade." the truck driver said, pulling his hand out from his stomach.

"Grrr."

Returning the favour, Logan slashed Wild-blade's stomach open.

The truck driver looked down at his stomach watching as it repaired itself.

"Whoops. Looks like you aren't the only fast healer 'round here, heh-heh." Wild-Blade smirked.

_KRACK!_ Logan punched him square in the jaw, knocking Wild-Blade off his feet.

"Try healing that!" Logan snarled.

_BLAM! _Another person struck a shot at the truck driver.

"Dang it, what now?!?" Wild-Blade roared, getting annoyed.

A sudden wind seemed to appear and a shadow could be seen not to high up in the sky.

"It's nice to see you too, Wild-Blade. Who's your new friend there?" Justice Jack asked. His wings flapping gently.

"The name's Wolverine. Who're you?" Logan asked.

"Justice Jack, leader of Justice X. Wild-Blade here, is wanted for hit and run truck driving all around the place. I guess you just got lucky."

"That's what Wild-Blade said." Logan said quietly.

Wild-blade threw his hands up into the air and gets into his truck.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to spend the night here playing catch up! Adios losers!" he called out the window and sped off into the darkness.

What we gonna do now?" Wolverine asked, as the two heroes walked up the road.

"For all I know, we have to stop him as soon as we can. I don't want any more hit and run reports any time soon."

"Great." Wolverine laughed. "So, I'll catch you tomorrow then." he said, stopping at a taxi rank.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Well, I'm dead tired and I don't think I can go fighting a villain with my clothes all ripped up."

Jack looked at him puzzled.

"I've got to change into my fighting gear!" Wolverine smiled getting into a taxi. "The Big Apple, please." he told the taxi driver.

******

_**Part 2:**_

An unusual encounter for these two heroes, completely unalike, and with two completely different personalities. Anyhow, this second part takes place in the mansion and headquarters of Justice X, Justice Jacks very own super-team.

"Here we are, Wolverine. The headquarters of Justice X. What do you think?" Jack asked.

"What do I think? I think it's massive compared to the X-Men's mansion." Wolverine said in complete awe of the size of the place.

"That's good to here, now let's go search for our little friend." Jack said, leading Logan into a different room.

Inside this room was a giant computer system at the back wall and in the centre of the room there were a few members of Justice X sitting around a table. Jack walked over to the computer and started typing in letters and digits to access the required program needed.

"If we'd gone to the X-Mansion we could have searched for him using Cerebra. It can locate any mutant and meta-human." Wolverine said to Jack.

"No need." jack replied. "We've got out very own searching system with F.B.I standards."

While waiting for the computer to locate Wild-Blade, Jack introduced Wolverine to the team one by one. Maximo, The Sergeant, Cypharmad (the co-leader), Blitzen, Z-X, and Black-Cannon or better known as The Darkness.

_DEET-DEET. _The computer beeped, indicating that it had located the precise location of Wild-Blade.

"Canada? That's my home land." Wolverine said. "So, how we getting there? My motorcycle got destroyed back in Manhattan, and we're in New-York."

Jack went to another section of the computer and flipped a switch.

"We've got one of the fastest jets in the world, Logan. I can get us there in no time at all." Jack smiled.

"Dang it, what doesn't this place have!" Wolverine joked, walking into the docking bay.

Canada, home to Wolverine and Omega Flight, Canada's finest super-heroes.

"Where we heading, Jack?" Wolverine asked, anxious to be fighting again.

"Right over there. That small café beside the garage over--h-hey! Where are you going?!?" Jack yelled after Wolverine.

They had already suited up and where waiting patiently for Wild-Blade until Wolverine decided to change the plan. Now he's headed straight into the café, full of busy Canadian citizens.

"I'm gonna tear that ugly mutated head of his off, whether you like it or not!" Logan snarled.

"No, wait. You can't just barge in there!" Jack said, catching up to him.

By now, Wolverine and Justice Jack were in the middle of the road, and passers by wear starting to get worried looks on their faces from seeing the two super-heroes in the middle of a public street.

"heh, heh, I just got a plan!" Wolverine said, running to the side of the café.

"Logan?" Jack asked, starting to get worried.

"Don't worry, I have this all planned out in my head. Everything's under control." Wolverine assured Jack.

Unexpectedly, Logan began climbing up the side of the one story café. Jack flapped his wings and with a jump, caught up to him on the roof.

"What now?" Jack asked. Wolverine popped his middle claw and began slicing into the roof making a big enough hole for him and Jack to jump through. With a Thud! Wolverine landed in a Spiderman like crouch and rose gently to his full height. Wild-Blade immediately jumped to his feet, knowing who he was even though he was wearing his outfit.

"Ready for a rematch, Wild-Blade?" Wolverine snarled, all six of his claws out.

"Any time, knucklehead, any time!" Wild-Blade said, running towards his enemy. Wolverine immediately uppercuts Wild-Blade's stomach, sending blood everywhere. "Big mistake, bub." he snarled.

"N-no problem." Wild-Blade said, gasping for air. "I-it'll heal!"

_**KRACK!**_ Justice Jack jumped in through the hole in the roof, kicking Wild-Blade across the head as he landed, his wings flapping to support him.

"GRR!" Wild-Blade turned to face Jack, slashing him across his chest.

"AGCK!" Jack collapsed to the floor.

"Jack!" Wolverine shouts, evading Wild-Blade to get to him.

"T-take m-my sword! Use it t-to slice his head off…it's t-the only w-way…" Jack gasped, finding it extremely hard to talk and breathe. Wolverine turned to face Wild-Blade, ready to strike him at any instant. "Let's do this Wild-Blade! Me and You!" Wolverine roared.

"To the end!" Wild-blade roared back.

"JUST FIGHT ALREADY!" Jack bellowed with the last of his strength.

For over five minutes Wolverine clashed striking each other, blade for blade. The citizens had evacuated the café and the shop keeper insisted with helping Jack bandage up his wound with the first-aid kit.

Insult upon insult was thrown, nearly every curse under the blue moon used.

Eventually, Wild-Blade managed to knock Jack's sword out of Wolverine's hand. "No!" he called, jumping after the sword.

"D-don't worry, Wolverine. I've got it." Jack said as he got to his feet.

"But--"

Before Wolverine had said anything, jack had already swung his sword at Wild-Blade, decapitating the hit-and-run truck driver in the process.

The head went flying across the room, landing in a bowl of soup that had been left by a customer. Wolverine and Justice Jack walked over to what was left of Wild-Blade's body.

"Who'd a thought it, huh." Wolverine said scratching the rest of his torn mask of his face. "He's a robot!"

After clearing up Wild-Blade's body, Logan and Jack cleaned up the café, and apologising as they left. Back at the Justice X headquarters, the autopsy on Wild-Blade's body showed that he was a person until Dr. Scalavenger got his hands on him and enhanced him with mostly robotic body parts, leaving human tissue here and there as well as only having half of an organic brain. The other half was a computer microchip database. As they tell their story to the rest of the team, they leave them rolling around and holding their sides with laughter when they told them the head landed in a bowl of soup as it was removed from Wild-Blade's body. So there you have it. A legendary encounter between the Big Universe's Justice X and the Marvel Universe's Wolverine.

Until the next almighty encounter between heroes, Make Mine And Yours Marvel and Live Life Big!

_**The End! (for now)**_


	2. Nate Grey & Dream Engine

_**Dream-Engine & X-Man (A One Shot-Special Marvel & BIG Chapters Team-Up)**_

A day like any other. Dan decided to walk to work, taking a shortcut while he's at it. After about a minute or so, he turned down into a side ally. Suddenly- _B O O M ! _-

"What the-!"

A day like any other, Nate Grey walked through the town like any other citizen. Nate realises he's on the wrong street and cuts down a side ally. Suddenly- _B O O M !_ -

"What the-!"

A day like any other. The town was bustling busily as it does on a Friday, and the streets crowded with shoppers, trying to catch the best bargains in the department stores. In fact, it's so busy, nobody notices the mysterious cloaked man standing in the middle of the street, acting all suspicious.

"Heh." the person said, removing his cloak. "This is too easy. With The Code away, The Human-Cannon can play!" he bellowed, firing a blast from the built-in cannon strapped to his chest. _B O O O M !_

Screams erupted from the citizens as rubble fell from a building, while people run in fear.

"Power-Up!" Dan and Nate Grey say in unison, not knowing that they are on either side of the same building.

Dan, aka Dream-Engine, shot out first, and landed about a metre away from the Human-Cannon, followed by Nate Grey, aka X-Man, who landed about a metre away from the other side of the Human-Cannon.

"What? No!" the Human-Cannon cried in shock. "I thought the Code were out of town?"

"They are." Dream-Engine answered. "I'm their replacement while they're gone."

The Human-Cannon then turned around to face the X-Man.

"What about you?" he asked him.

"I just happened to be in the area." he said with a smirk.

"Then it's you're lucky day boys. Because you're about be dead in two seconds flat!"

Sonic blasts shot from the cannon, one just missing Dream-Engine, and the other one directly at X-Man.

"Stop." Nate said calmly, his left eye flashing and a purple veil appearing out of thin air, swallowing the sonic blast.

"Now. Fall down." he ordered.

"What are-" without a second more, the Human-Cannon collapsed to the ground.

"What sort of witchcraft is this? I demand you release me at once!" he bellowed in pain.

"Okay." said Nate, the flashing in his eye disappearing.

"In the name of The Code," Dream -Engine ordered. "You're under arrest for assault of a Code member and damage to public property!" he said as he held out his badge.

"Humph! I'm not surprised that you're from a law based super-team. It's the same thing everywhere I go." X-Man said turning and walked off.

Dream-Engine, not taking much notice of Nate, bent down and handcuffed the Human-Cannon, and then removed the strap on chest cannon.

"Let's get you behind bars, then." he said, grabbing him by the scruff of his collar and flying off.

Later on, Dream-Engine caught up with X-Man in the skies.

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you for earlier, eh-"

"It's X-Man. But you can call me Nate."

"Nate." Dream-Engine repeated. "Well, Nate, thank you for the help back their, and I'd really like it if we could team up again, sometime."

"How about now?" Nate asked.

"Pardon?"

"There is super-human brain-wave patterns coming from the bank below us. And I don't think he's making a deposit."

"Right."

"You ready?" Nate asked smiling.

"After you." Dream-Engine gestured.

With that, the two of them sped down to take out their next opponent.


End file.
